


Whirlin', Twirlin', Arms Encirclin'

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [15]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: The reflection of the water, swirling, spinning, they're both grinning.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Whirlin', Twirlin', Arms Encirclin'

Perry stepped into the cave, fully expecting a trap. What he saw was Heinz. Not scheming or anything, just… staring at the wall. It was unnerving to see Heinz so silent. Perry stepped closer, the soft 'pat' of his paw reverberating throughout the cave. He noticed a rippling pool of water and glanced up at the reflection on the wall.

The aquamarine shapes swayed and weaved, back and forth, rippling slowly, sometimes quicker, an intricate dance. They spun over one another, never quite touching, flickering and-

Perry blinked awake at the sudden warmth. 

“Trapped ya!” Heinz whispered, embracing his nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Corru


End file.
